It Can't Be THAT Bad
by WooHooAllTheWindowsDown
Summary: Not a good title, whatever. When Logan's parents die in a plane crash, he doesn't want any of the guys to know. He has enough pain to deal with already. Will they figure it out, or will Logan work up the nerve to tell them on his own?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys! This is my first story from this account, so second overall. I may have forgotten my login stuff... whatever. Anyway, I'm not planning on it being TOO long, maybe around 5 chapters? I dunno exactly yet, I don't have it all written. So we'll just have to see. But, for now, enjoy the first chapter! :)**

* * *

It was hot, sunny day in L.A., and James, Kendall, Carlos, and I were making our way home from the studio. **(Let's just pretend they have to walk.)** We all were exhausted and irritable from a hard day of working with Mr. X, especially James and Carlos.

Carlos was in the middle of going on and on about some new helmet that he saw on TV, when James shouted, "Carlos! Would you just shut up already?"

_Good choice of words, James_, I thought. They then proceeded to bicker relentlessly. Seriously, those two were so much like brothers, it wasn't even funny. I mean, Kendall and I rarely do that. Even when we do, we're over it in about a minute or two.

Speaking of Kendall, he was talking on the phone to Jo, and had been for the last 10 minutes or so, leaving me to myself and my thoughts. That's why I didn't hesitate to answer my own phone when it rang, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi. Is this a… Logan Mitchell?" a man with a deep voice asked from the other end.

"Uhh… yes. How may I help you?" I said, unsure of who this man was or why he would be calling me.

The man told me, "This is Officer Smith from the East Minnesota Police Station. I called to speak with you about your mother and father. They were in a plane crash this afternoon, on their way back from New York."

My breath caught in my throat. "Are – are they… okay?" I asked the officer, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I really hate to say this, kid," Officer Smith said. "But I'm afraid not."

This can't be right. "I'm sorry?" I said.

Officer Smith sounded very sympathetic when he replied, "Logan, son, I'm very sorry. But your parents did not make it. They lost too much blood."

And that's when my world came out from underneath me. I mean, this had to be impossible! I talked to them over the phone a few days ago. They were completely fine...

After a pause, Officer Smith finished with, "I'm very sorry, son." And the line went dead.

I needed to sit down, to somehow take this all in. My mom and dad died. That meant I didn't have any family left. I could only be glad in that moment that I turned 18 a few months back, so I didn't have to go into foster care or anything like that.

There were so many other things to think about, but they could wait for later, when I was alone. I couldn't let the guys know about this. I had to be strong, be a man, as my father always told me to do. And that meant that as much as I wanted to sit there and bawl my eyes out, I was not going to.

Kendall snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hey, Logie, you okay? You were on the phone for a while. Who was it?" James and Carlos stopped fighting and were listening now, too. Great.

"It was, um… Mrs. Knight. She called me to tell me that Katie spilled water on the table in 2J, right next to my math books. I was just asking if they were okay. They are." Geez. What a terrible lie that was. Wait. Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Mrs. Knight! They probably called her, too! She was my legal guardian after all.

"Okay, Logan. I'll let this go for now. But I know you're lying to me," Kendall replied with a gentle smile, which I returned halfheartedly.

I just then noticed that we were in the elevator, almost up to 2J. Wow, I must've zoned out a lot. I guess your parents dying can do that to you. _No Logan, stop_, I thought to myself, as the pain shot through me. _Mask the pain, you can't let them know. Be a man._

As Kendall turned the door handle to 2J, I started mildly panicking. What was Mrs. Knight gonna say? Would she make me tell the other guys? Does she even know in the first place?

My questions were answered as soon as us four guys were in the door. Mrs. Knight was standing in front of us, staring at me. Awesome.

"Hi, boys. How was your day?" she asked us, smiling.

We each spoke some sort of reply, all along the lines of yes. She was still staring at me, though. Yeah, I was most definitely getting a talk.

"Good! Logan, may I speak to you in private, please?" She asked me. I nodded, acting like I didn't know what the heck this was about, and looked to the other guys. They were making their ways to the couch to chill. Lucky them. I followed her to her bedroom, shutting the door behind me. She patted the bed next to her and I sat, turning to face her.

"You wanted to talk to me..?" I trailed off, thinking that maybe, if she thought I had no clue what happened, then this talk would be postponed.

Mrs. Knight gave me a 'don't-try-to-get-out-of-this' look while I tried not to make eye contact, knowing if I did, then I would start to cry, no doubt. "Logan, don't do this, please." She said softly. "I know this is hard, but you need to talk to me about it," she told me.

"T-talk to you about what?" I stuttered. This was not helping.

"Logan, sweetie, I know you got the call," Mrs. Knight said. "And I know you're upset about it. You can tell me."

That's when I completely broke down, collapsing into Mrs. Knight's arms. She rubbed my back, holding me tight.

"Oh, sweetie," Mrs. Knight whispered. "I'm so, so sorry. Shh, sweetie, I've got you." She told me, over and over.

"H-he called m-me, a-and said, and said i-i-it. B-But they're o-okay, b-b-be-because they ha-have to be. He's j-just kidding. I-it's a sick j-j-joke," I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Honey… I'm so sorry," It sounded like she felt terrible for this whole thing. It wasn't her fault.

"N-n-no. It's o-okay. It's not yo-your f-fault. I know-w-w it's re-real. I just don't w-w-wa-want it-t-t t-to b-b-be."

Mrs. Knight kept rubbing my back. "I know, sweetie, I know. This is hard for you, I know. But I'm here for you, the guys are here for you, all of us are."

"P-please do-don't tell the guys. I don't w-wa-want them t-to know-w-w," I said, still bawling my eyes out.

"Okay, hon," Mrs. Knight told me. "I'll let you tell them yourself. If you don't, though, they will figure it out, in time. You know that."

I just nodded at that last statement, as Mrs. Knight pulled us down into a laying position on her bed, still hugging me and whispering to me as my sobs finally subsided. I looked out the window, and thought more about this whole thing.

_Yeah, still no way I'm telling the guys. They'd just baby me – no need for that_, I told myself.

After lying there, thinking, for a couple more minutes, I figured I'd better get up and go out with the guys, to make it seem like everything was normal. It sure wasn't, about as far from it as you can get, but I could pretend.

"M-Mama Knight? I'm gonna go back out there now," I spoke softly.

"Okay honey. Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I am. I'll be… fine." I responded, stretching my arms.

"Alright. I'll be out in a minute or two." Mrs. Knight told me, giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Be strong. You'll make it through this."

I stood up, pain shooting through my heart once again, feeling like there was a hole stabbed in it. Tears pricked at my eyes, but I willed them back, opening the door. I came almost face-to-face with the guys.

"What took you so long?" Kendall demanded. At my startled expression, he softened his voice. "It's been like an hour, dude." Carlos and James nodded in agreement.

"Um. W-w-well, y-you see…" I began. "The… the textbooks, that Katie spilled water on! Yeah, um, we were seeing which ones could be saved, and which ones we would need to order new ones of." Successful-ish lie.

"Then why does it look like you've been crying?" James asked me.

Well, how nice. Guess I can't hide every piece of evidence. "Saying goodbye to your textbooks can be very emotional, y-you know? A very hard thing to do." I responded, causing James, Kendall, and Carlos to look at me strangely.

"Um, okay, Logan. Whatever, bro," Carlos sympathized, putting his hand on my shoulder. "So… wanna go play video games?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

I couldn't deny that boy anything. "Sure, Carlos… I'll be right behind you."

The boys nodded, then walked to the TV, leaving me standing there in front of Mrs. Knight's door. I thought back to what I had just said. '_Saying goodbye to your textbooks can be very emotional, you know? A very hard thing to do._' Well, at least I would've gotten to say goodbye to them. I would give anything to be able to have said it to my parents.

* * *

**Okay! So how did you guys like it? I really hope it's at least decent. But review, please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Second chapter! Here goes! :)**

* * *

The boys and I were each sitting on our beds in our shared room, talking about whatever popped into our minds. _I feel terrible about not telling them_, I thought to myself. _They'll find out on their own soon enough, I guess. I just can't say anything… at least right now._

"Logan?" Kendall's voice broke me out of my conversation with myself.

"Hmm?" I responded. I really did not have any interest in participating in the conversation right now.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked me, for what seemed like the 50th time tonight. "We all know something's wrong."

Those two sentences alone almost managed to break down the walls I put up only a few hours ago. "Um, yeah! Better than ever! Nothing's wrong!" I said. World's biggest lie, right there.

James and Carlos looked at Kendall now. I'm sure they thought they were being sneaky with their looks, but it was so obvious.

Carlos piped up then, "Okay, yeah, whatever Logie. You're off the hook for now, but we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah!" said James. "It can't be THAT bad!"

Oh, but only if they knew just how wrong they were. That what was actually wrong felt like it was ripping a hole through my chest, and I couldn't do anything about it. I needed Mrs. Knight. And bad. I'll just have to wait a little while, until the guys go to bed, I guess.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm telling you for the last time," I snapped, then sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you guys, but I meant it. I'm going to bed now, goodnight. You guys should too, we have rehearsal tomorrow."

I laid down on my bed and turned off the lamp by my bed, hearing the other guys do the same. I turned towards the wall so I could just think. Think, think, think. It seemed like all I could do about this. It still didn't seem real. I mean, I JUST talked to them the other day! Oh, God, what about the funeral? The guys would have to know by then, I mean, Mrs. Knight can't just tell them to pack their stuff to go to Minnesota, and not have a reason. _No_, I thought, as I felt tears pricking my eyes. _Not here. I need some space._

Slowly, I turned over and got up from my bed, and crept to the door. The guys were all sleeping. Good. I turned the knob to the door, and thanked the Lord that it didn't creak. Walking out to the couch and plopping down on it, my thoughts came back to me, causing the tears to stream down my face. I can't even believe this is happening. I love them so much. Or, loved, that is.

The tears continued to flow, just coming faster and faster. _I need Mama Knight_, I thought, and stood again. Within ten seconds, I was at Mrs. Knight's door, knocking softly. Just then, the knob turned, revealing Mrs. Knight in a robe, looking slightly irritated that her sleep got interrupted. When she saw my tear-streaked face, however, the irritated look turned into one of sympathy and concern.

"Oh, sweetie," Mama Knight cooed softly, taking me into her arms.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry," I admitted ashamedly. This was just too hard, too sudden.

"No, honey, don't be sorry. I can't imagine how hard this is for you. Carlos's mother called, by the way. She said the funeral is in a week. We're all going to fly up there, okay Logan? So, that means the guys are going to have to know by then. I told Sylvia they didn't yet," Mama Knight told me.

I knew it. "Yeah… they will. I'll tell them, soon. I just, I d-don't know how t-to. It's hard enough even thinking about it, I… I really don't know if I'll be able to. 'Cause I don't wanna cry in front of them…" I trailed off, sniffling.

"Baby,-" I cut her off.

"P-please don't call me that," I whispered, feeling bad. "My m-mom used to a lot."

"I'm so sorry, Logan," Mrs. Knight replied.

"It's okay," I assured her. "Don't worry a-about it, it's fine."

"Okay, honey," Mrs. Knight said. "Back to what I was saying. It's okay to break, Logan. In this situation, it's even expected. They're your brothers, you know they'll be there for you, and help you through this. You're not alone."

I knew she was right. She always was. "You're right. My mom always –," That was it. Tears streamed down my face as I sobbed into Mama Knight's shoulder. When was it gonna get any easier? It felt like my heart was being ripped to shreds.

"Calm down, sweetie, calm down," she said, running her hand through my hair in an attempt to calm me down any. "You don't want to wake the others up, do you? This would be a bad way of them finding out."

I calmed myself down then. "Yeah." I sniffed, stopping anymore tears from coming out. I glanced at the clock on Mama Knight's dresser. 2:54. Dang, time flies. "I'm gonna go try to sleep now, for a while at least."

Smiling sadly at me, she said, "Okay, Logan. I'll see you in the morning." Kissing me on the cheek and wiping the remaining tears off my face with her thumb, she walked back into her room, shutting the door.

I walked back to mine and the guys' shared room, pausing before I opened the door slowly. Good, the guys were still asleep. Or, two of the three at least.

"Aha!" Kendall whisper-yelled at me. _Mhm, I'm screwed_, I thought.

Startled, I replied, "Kendall! You scared me! What are you doing up?" It couldn't hurt to play dumb.

"Well, I couldn't sleep," Kendall started. "So I got up to play on my phone for a while, when I noticed that your bed was empty. I figured you were just going to the bathroom or something, so at first I didn't think twice about it. But, you didn't come back, so I decided to wait for you. And here you are. Where were you? What's wrong, bud?"

My resolve almost broke again with that stupid nickname. "N-nothing, Kendall. It's… nothing. I'm fine! See?" I asked, faking a smile.

Kendall didn't buy it. "God, Logan! Why won't you let us help you?" He scoffed. "What is it that it's THIS bad? Huh?"

Tears sprang up in my eyes again. I willed myself not to cry. _Fight through the pain, Logan. You've done it before, you can do it now_, I told myself strictly.

I walked over to my bed and sat down, looking at my feet. "You know what, Kendall? Maybe it is that b-bad, maybe it isn't! A-and m-maybe, just maybe, I d-don't want to tell you! Is that a problem, or can I have my privacy for once?" I asked him. I needed to get out of this conversation, and fast. Kendall was slowly breaking my resolve.

"Okay, Logan, that's fine. Whatever. I just want you to tell me. We're brothers, Logie. I'm always gonna be here for you," Kendall finished softly.

_There he goes with that nickname again_. "I – I know, Kendall. I'm just not ready to tell. Okay? So, I'm gonna go back to sleep now, I'll talk to you in the morning." I laid down and faced the wall, so Kendall couldn't see my face. Just in case.

Finally giving up, Kendall told me, "…Okay, Logan. Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." He turned off his lamp and laid down. Finally.

I felt tears rolling down my face, yet again. How in the world did I even have any left in me after today? I really think I need to tell the guys. They don't deserve this secret-keeping. None of them have ever hidden anything from me before, so why did I need to now? _I just don't want their pity, I guess_. _They don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine._ That was my last thought before I finally drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

**How did you like it? Click that button, riiight down below there. :) Also, this was a fairly quick update, and I'm hoping I can continue to update like this throughout the whole story, but I'm making no promises. Hopefully it'll work out. :) Anyway, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh! I'm sorry for the wait! I've been super busy this weekend, and didn't have time to update! I'm sorry. I hope it's worth the wait! :) So here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

I was awakened later that morning from a pillow in the face. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and opened my bloodshot eyes, a result of the little sleep I had gotten. I seemed to wake up every hour, in tears from the dreams I had had. They all consisted of my parents dying right before my eyes, in about a million different ways, from them being in a car crash to them committing suicide. This was definitely not helping me deal.

"Morning, Logie!" Kendall greeted me, his hair wet from a shower.

"Morning…" I yawned, stretching my arms and walking over to my dresser to get clothes for the day.

"No offense, Loges, but you look like crap," Carlos butted into the conversation, from his spot on his bed.

That's what no sleep does to you, Carlos. "Thanks, bro. I just didn't get to sleep until late last night," I replied, glancing at Kendall quickly. He was lightly glaring at me.

"Ready to tell us yet, Logan?" Kendall asked me. No I wasn't, not in any way.

I acted like I didn't know what Kendall was talking about until Carlos walked out of the room, and I made sure he was out of earshot before I answered. "No, Kendall. I'm not. And I wish you would just stop bringing this up. You don't even know the half of it, so please… stop." A single tear ran down my face, and I quickly wiped it away. Kendall was already close enough to finding out.

Apparently, luck was not on my side just then. Kendall's voice was soft when he spoke again. "Logan… I saw that. What, what is it? What is this bad that it's making you, of all people cry? Tell me buddy, I want to help you."

I was almost convinced by that mini-speech Kendall just gave to tell him the problem, but no. I couldn't, not yet. "No, Kendall," I whispered back, still trying to keep the rest of my tears at bay. "I can't tell you yet. But… I will, when I can. Please understand."

Kendall looked at me and sighed. "Alright, Logie. Okay. But please, when you're ready, tell me. I want to help you." Then he noticed the clothes in my hands, ready to be changed into. "But you need to get ready now, buddy. We have to leave for the studio in…" Kendall glanced at the clock on the wall. "Half an hour. I'll see you in the kitchen," he said, walking out of the room.

I changed into my clothes, thinking about what Kendall said. I knew I should tell him, I just… I wish he already knew, so I wouldn't have to be hurt all over again. It was kind of a selfish thought, but I honestly didn't know if I could do it. My mom always said…

I pushed back the tears once again, while I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I found it unoccupied, luckily. _James must have been fast today_, I thought. _That's a first._

* * *

When I walked out into the kitchen, everyone was already sitting around the table, eating their breakfast. Mrs. Knight looked up at me from the newspaper she was reading.

"Good morning, Logan. How did you sleep?" she asked, giving me a knowing look.

"Morning. Um, yeah, I slept… fine." That seemed to be a good enough answer for her at the time, but I still knew she would try to talk to me later about it. After all, I did look like crap. When I looked in the mirror in the bathroom, I almost jumped at my reflection. My eyes were bloodshot, and I had bags underneath them. My hair would have offended James by the way it looked, and my face was just pale. It was a miracle I fixed myself enough to be presentable.

I grabbed myself a granola bar and sat down at the table to eat. I really wasn't hungry at all, but I knew I would concern the others if I didn't eat, and plus, we had rehearsal, so I needed food in my system.

As I took small bites of my breakfast, I felt eyes on me. I looked up to find Kendall staring at me. I knew he thought he was being sneaky, but he wasn't. Sometimes his over protectiveness got annoying. Why couldn't he just be like Carlos, or even James? They seemed like they already forgot that they were suspicious of me, at least for the time being.

But, I knew in the back of my mind that I secretly loved how protective Kendall was of me. It made me feel special, and loved. We've always seemed to have some sort of special bond, like how James and Carlos do. All four of us together were best friends, and I wouldn't trade that for anything, but Kendall just seemed… closer to me than the other guys. He was my BEST friend.

I checked my watch. We had to leave for the studio in five minutes. _Ugh, I am so not ready for this…_

I rose from my seat at the table, which apparently got the other guys' attention, and they got up as well. We all cleaned up our plates and threw away whatever trash we had, and Mrs. Knight gave us all a kiss on our cheek.

"Have fun, boys," she told us, as we walked out the door and to the elevator. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

The four of us walked into the studio and to Gustavo's office. Kelly let us in and we collapsed into the four chairs that were placed in front of Gustavo's desk, and Gustavo himself.

"Morning, dogs," he greeted us, in a half-yell. Typical Gustavo. "So, Mother's Day is coming up, and –," I flinched, and tears came to my eyes once again. Unfortunately, the guys and Gustavo all noticed.

"Something wrong, Smart Dog?" Gustavo asked me. He did care about us, even as much as it seemed like he didn't. Kendall and the guys all looked at me with concern.

"N-no. Nothing, why? I'm fine, see?" I answered, flashing a fake smile that didn't reach my eyes. Nothing could replace the pain that was held in them ever since yesterday evening.

"Okay then. Back to what I was saying, then." Gustavo continued on. None of the guys looked like they believed me, especially Kendall. I knew he was getting slightly angry with me, also. I'd tell him soon enough, so he could stop his worrying.

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled at us. "Pay attention! Anyway, Mother's Day is coming up, and I know you would all probably want to see them. With that being said, I'm willing to fly them here for you, for a week. You know, as a… bone."

Kelly jumped in. "You boys have been working very hard lately, and we wanted to do something nice for you." She smiled at us.

_Oh, God. Oh my God. Shit. This is bad. Really, really, really bad._ James and Carlos were both smiling and cheering, while I'm sure the look on my face was one of panic and sadness. I had to get out of there.

"Um, sorry guys, but I have to… go to the bathroom! Be right back!" I faked a smile again and hurried out of the room, running down the hallway to the bathroom. Once I was in the door, I sank down to the floor and curled my legs up to my chest, letting the tears fall once again.

Why? Why did this all have to happen now? Oh, that's right, I forgot. I have the worst luck in the world, that's why. I cried into my knees, shaking with silent sobs for the next couple minutes. Then, I heard footsteps.

"Logan? You okay? You've been in there for a while," Kendall yelled through the door. I scrambled up from the floor and went to the sink, rinsing my face of the tears. If he knew what I was doing, I'd be screwed.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, Kendall! I'm fine! Just washing my hands," I answered him, turning off the sink and drying my face and hands on a paper towel. I walked to the door, opening it and coming face-to-face with Kendall.

"Okay, Logan. Well, we have to record the rest of our song from yesterday now, so let's go," he said, leading the way to the recording booth.

I could make it through the day… I had to. _Stay strong_, I commanded myself, for about the billionth time since yesterday. _You have to._

* * *

**Okay! Third chapter's up! When you read this I'll probably be finishing up the fourth for you guys, while I have free time. :) So... review? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhh! SO sorry! I really have no excuse as to why this update took so long, other than that I was super busy with Drumline ('cause I'm cool ;) ) and got mild writer's block towards the end of the chapter. I feel super bad that this took so long, and I apologize again for the wait. Hopefully (fingers crossed) it won't be any worse than this when school starts back up for me in a week and a half. I know... ew, school. But hopefully it won't be any worse! ANYWAY. Enough of my rambling, on to chapter 4! :)**

* * *

Later that day, every resident of 2J was sitting on the couch, watching television together. That is, except for me. I was in my room, sitting on my bed. I barely made it through today – I don't know how I'll manage this tomorrow. And then, there was the whole Mother's Day thing, which I still had no excuse for. I couldn't just tell Gustavo and Kelly my parents died… the guys didn't even know yet.

I let the tears run down my face, finally releasing all my pent up feelings and thoughts from the day. I needed to talk to someone, but all the guys and Katie were out of the question, and Mrs. Knight was with them at the moment.

Shaking with silent sobs, I continued to think of my mom and dad. Why them? They didn't do anything to deserve this. It could have been a criminal, anyone else. _Stop Logan_, I told myself. That was a selfish thought and I knew it. I just wished they were still here. Anything.

I heard the door open, and quickly wiped all the tears from my face and masking my feelings as Kendall walked in. He shut the door behind him and turned to face me.

Taking one look at my face, he said angrily, "Okay, Logan, that's enough. Tell my why you've been crying! I want to help you!"

"Really, Kendall? Because if you really 'wanted to help me', you wouldn't be yelling! That's not helpful in the slightest!" I answered. Tears were flowing again.

"Well, I wouldn't have to yell if you would just tell me what the hell's wrong, Logan! I'm your friend! I deserve to know, don't you think? I do!" Kendall yelled back at me. This was too much.

Finally giving up, and with tears blurring my vision, I screamed at him, "Fine! FINE, Kendall! You want to know what's wrong? My damn parents died, okay? They were in a plane crash the other day, and they both died! Is that good enough for you?"

Kendall just stood there for a moment, shock written all over his face. "Logan…" he whispered. "Oh, Logan, buddy. Why didn't you tell me?" He took a step closer to me, enveloping me in a hug. I started all-out sobbing now – my resolve was completely broken.

"I…I-I don't k-know-w-w. B-because it w-was-s ha-hard, it's-s still h-hard. K-Kendall, it hurts-s-s… so m-much," I sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and whispered comforting things in my ear as I cried, moving us to sit on my bed, me in his lap.

"Buddy, it's okay. It's gonna be okay. I'm here, Logie," Kendall comforted me, rocking me in his arms.

"N-no, Kendall. Th-they're–" I choked on my words as sobs took over my body, only feeling overwhelming pain consuming me.

"Logan, look at me," Kendall said softly. "I can only imagine how much this hurts you and how hard this is, but I know you. You can do this, buddy. You're one of the strongest people I know. Everyone's here for you, to help you." He looked at me, and I knew he meant every word he said.

Still crying, I replied, "T-thank you-u. I-I, just… It h-hurts so m-m-much, K-Kendall." I clung onto his body like a life support as I continued to grieve.

I cried and cried and cried for about an hour or so more, while Kendall continued whispering to me. Just his presence comforted me. Don't get me wrong, I love Mrs. Knight like a real mom, but Kendall was my best friend. He knew how to help me the best out of anyone.

While I was still in the process of calming down, I heard a knock on the door of our bedroom. Looking frantically at Kendall, I said, "K-Kendall. They c-can't see me like th-this."

Kendall rubbed my back affectionately and replied, "Logie, it's okay to break. We're all here for you, and we want to help you get through this. But think of how sad they would be if they found out we kept it from them."

He was right. He was always right. "Fine," I said. "But I need you to help me. It h-hurts too much to t-tell b-by myself."

Kendall nodded, smiling gently at me. "Okay, buddy. You know I will." We both looked to the door as a knock sounded again.

"C-come in," I stuttered. _Okay. I can do this._

Opening the door and shutting it behind them, Carlos and James took note of my facial expression and the tears that were still running down my face before speaking. They were truly concerned, and that's exactly why I needed to tell them what was wrong.

"Hey, Logie," James spoke. "You're… crying. What's the matter?"

Looking to Kendall before I answered, I said, "James, Carlos… I h-have to tell you g-guys something." Just thinking about it again made a fresh set of tears cascade down my face.

Sensing my discomfort, Carlos assured me, "Logan, you know you can tell us anything. We're your best friends. No matter what." He gave me a gentle smile before his face turned serious again.

"I know, guys." I took a deep breath before I continued. "This is just… hard t-to tell. It's hard in general. But y-you're my b-best friends, you deserve to kn-know."

Kendall hugged me tighter, letting me know silently that he had confidence in me. "Sit down, guys," He told James and Carlos. "This is difficult to say."

Listening to Kendall, Carlos and James each took seats across the room on Carlos' bed, looking at us with expressions that said they were ready to listen to me. Even though James and Carlos could be, and were, goofy and off-the-wall most of the time, when it came to something serious concerning one of us, it was like they turned into mature adults and were ready to help. That's what I especially loved about them, on top of everything else.

I sighed, mentally preparing myself for what was probably going to be the most difficult discussion I was going to have so far in my life. "Okay. S-so you know h-how I got a phone call o-on the way-y back from Rocque Records t-the other day?" Tears welled up in my eyes, once again. _So much for this working out decently_, I thought.

"W-well, it was a police o-officer f-from… Minnesota," I continued. "He called a-and t-told me th-that–" And that was as far as I could make it before sobs overtook my body for the almost billionth time today, or so it felt like. I curled further into Kendall's chest as he held me tight, comforting me without words. He was going to have to take it from here.

"Logan's parents… they were in a plane crash," Kendall said softly, while still holding on to me. I heard two sharp intakes of breath coming from James and Carlos.

"And they…" James half-asked, half-stated, as he looked at Kendall.

"They didn't make it," Kendall whispered.

"L-Logie…" Carlos whispered, walking across the room to help comfort me. He sat down on my bed next to Kendall, rubbing my back with his hand.

"Logan, buddy… I'm so sorry. I understand why you kept this from us. I can't imagine how you feel right now," James sympathized, joining the three of us on my bed and stroking my hair.

I continued to sob, the pain just coming back and back again in huge waves. I knew I was probably scaring them – James and Carlos rarely ever saw me cry. Kendall did, but that was just because I came to him with all my problems. He just understood me – no words needed to be spoken.

I don't know how much longer I sat there and cried, just letting all my pain and sorrow out. It must have been hours, because I remember James and Carlos falling asleep sometime during my gigantic breakdown. That just left Kendall and I.

"Kendall," I whispered, successfully getting his attention without waking up the other two.

"Yeah, Logie?" Kendall answered, with his arms still around me in a comforting manner.

"It h-hurts, Kendall. Why did it have to b-be them? I miss them so much," I whimpered, feeling my heart physically ache. This just really… sucked. There was no other way to put it.

Kendall ran his fingers through my hair. "Logie…" He said. "I'm so, so sorry, Logan. I really am. I wish I could do something to make it better… I hate seeing you hurting, bud."

"I… Kendall," I whispered, as sobs racked my body once again. I was in for one long night.

* * *

**So! How'd you guys like it? I hope you all did. :) I will work my hardest to update sooner this next time! Review?**


End file.
